


Discipline in the Woods

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cock Cage, Consent, Cuddling, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Gag, Hux is a Brat, Kylo pretends to be annoyed, M/M, Muzzle, Panic Attack, Rope Bondage, Rough play, S&M, Spanking, Sub!Hux, Subdrop, They both get ridiculously turned on, petting, rope leash, subtle asexual!hux, switching (punishment), woodland bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's temper gets the better of him when Kylo takes him for an outing in the woods, Kylo teaches him some manners, and Hux has a surprise emotional reaction to Kylo's careful though intense discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger-ai (mesutwoahzil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesutwoahzil/gifts).



> Inspired by [workinglateforfun](http://workinglateforfun.tumblr.com/)'s beautiful [woodland bondage artwork](http://workinglateforfun.tumblr.com/tagged/woodland%20bondage) <3

“Please slow down,” Hux said, flushing all the way down his toes as he nearly tripped on a root. He inhaled sweet forest air but the effect was ruined by the chill to his bare skin, and the slight pinch at his scrotum. He winced, unable to be embarrassed anymore at the red hue his skin had taken on, due to humiliation or the cold, because of course that had started hours before their little excursion on this odd little First Order planet when Kylo had locked the sturdy silver cage around his cock and balls, effectively preventing him from getting anything other than a frustrating half-satisfaction from his current predicament. 

He wilted a little when Kylo took a single cursory at him, giving him a small smile before tugging on the rope in his hand that led to the one tied loosely around Hux’s neck, making him stumble again. He jerked to the side, trying to compensate for his hands being tied securely behind his back with coarse rope. Thankfully, he had been _so graciously gifted_ with the luxury of hiking boots to weather the rugged forest terrain, as Kylo hadn’t thought it prudent that he be damaged needlessly, but he was still basically naked and had already gotten a half dozen scratches from the branches and brambles they’d passed. 

Hux shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. It had come undone from it’s usual slicked-back style from all the leaves and twigs it’d caught onto when he’d had to duck under them, though of course he couldn’t fix it. He huffed when it continued to hinder his vision. He _hated_ not being able or _allowed_ to fix his hair. 

Kylo finally stopped after another few minutes, pausing at a flat area worn down by travelers stopping to rest, and turning around with a sigh. Hux glared at him. It infuriated him off that Kylo was dressed and he wasn’t. And the man was wearing _suspenders_ of all things _._ Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo was really trying for the casual outdoorsman look wasn’t he? Kriffing hell. Yes, Kylo was all _perfectly_ put together in this wilderness that was slowly turning Hux into a weary wreck. Of course, that was the point of this, he supposed, though he wasn’t sure if Kylo’s intention had been quite to make Hux see red - in more ways than one, he thought peevishly as he shook his head again, loose strands of ginger hair getting stuck in his eyelashes.

Kylo smiled at him affectionately, amused, and Hux wanted to strangle him. 

“Tired?” Kylo asked with a smile. Hux huffed. 

“No, you were just…”

Kylo came over with a dark, eager look in his eye and Hux backed up nervously. 

“No, no no,” Kylo chastised sweetly as if talking to a pet, taking the rope and looping it in his hand, pulling it taut as he walked so Hux couldn’t pull away further. Hux made a low noise in his throat, trying to stay calm in the face of his rising heart rate. Held close by the rope, he was unable to pull away as Kylo took his jaw and moved it this way and that, examining him. Hux’s nose flared and he snarled low, shaking his head when Kylo released him. 

“Stay still.” 

Hux snorted, but stopped himself from rolling his eyes with Kylo watching him so closely. Kylo then drew Hux’s hair away from his face and pushed it back the way he liked. 

“Oh,” Hux said, feeling dumb.

Kylo gave him a little smile and he swallowed. He sighed as Kylo’s large hand pushed through his hair. His hands were warm and the touch of skin on the nape of his neck set his hair on end. He shivered, eyes flickering closed as Kylo ran his hands through his locks several times, even spitting on his hand before slicking it back. Hux couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Even if he whined and complained, he liked it when Kylo groomed him. Even if it wouldn’t stay there for long. 

“There we go,” Kylo said, and Hux sniffed, some of his anger lost. But he was still feeling too cold and vulnerable and pissed off to keep from thanking Kylo for the small relief - which he hated doing in general anyway. 

Kylo watched him, eyes soft and affectionately amused by his stubbornness. Hux flushed and began to turn away - when Kylo pressed their lips together. He froze in shock as he allowed Kylo to kiss him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spat, wrenching away from Kylo’s urgent mouth, even as the man grinned with an evil gleam in his eye. “ _Get off me_ ,” he hissed, twisting away, furious as Kylo held his arm tightly in one hand, rubbing it soothingly. Kylo laughed and Hux’s mood soured even more. Though he wanted the kiss desperately, he still felt betrayed by the whole affair, and if Kylo wanted something from him he was going to have to fight for it. 

Kylo chuckled softly, and before Hux could even catch his breath, Kylo pulled him forward by the rope. Hux choked and stumbled forward as the fiber cut into his neck. 

“Fuck you,” he rasped under his breath, glaring at Kylo’s back and feeling a wave of conflicting emotions - one of which was telling him to drag against Kylo as much as he could. Because this was fucking _ridiculous_. It seemed like they’d been walking for hours with no end in sight and no point to it, except maybe Kylo’s pleasure at being able to lead him around like this. Hux swore the man had been almost visibly aroused since they set out.

But he _hated_ this - as much as he enjoyed hating it… - and all he wanted was for Kylo to give him some attention. Something, anything, that wasn’t… he wanted Kylo to _take him_. He didn’t even really care how. The difficult part was that he wasn’t going to give Kylo what he wanted. It wasn’t _fun_ if he gave Kylo what he wanted. Kylo had to _take_ what he wanted. And that was what Hux wanted, too. He wanted Kylo to take what he pleased - with Hux fighting him every step of the way.

He wanted to be _worn down_ and _tired_ when Kylo took him, or did whatever to him. He wanted to _feel something._

And Kylo dragging him around the forest wasn’t doing anything but pissing him off. Though, the cage was a nice touch. Being locked into a state of constant dissatisfaction made him irritable, sure, but he was fine with that. Or, anyway, it made him more prone to fighting against Kylo, which he enjoyed. 

In a twisted way. He _liked_ his carnal desires being curbed, which made him even _more_ horny, though of course that made everything _worse_ by continuing the cycle of him getting pinched and reprimanded by the infernal device wrapped around him, and on and on. 

He winced, trying to adjust himself as they walked, to no effect. 

They crested a small hill and he panted slightly. He wasn’t exactly _tired_ , but Ren had more stamina than him thanks to his training and his missions. He sighed wearily, head drooping as they hiked. However he continued to watch his feet carefully, knowing he needed to pay extra attention to the path considering he didn’t have use of his hands for balance.

A twig snapped a half dozen yards away and Hux froze, nearly choking as the rope jerked him forward. Kylo stopped, turning back to see what was the matter. Hux stared into the bush.

“Kylo, you said this forest was—”

“Hux, that was a pinecone,” Kylo snapped. “There are no dangerous animals around us and you _know_ that if anything _did_ come close I could just turn them back around again. Feel better?”

Hux rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Kylo said in warning, voice pitching deep and threatening as he came closer, wrapping the rope around his wrist as he did so to keep Hux in place. Hux looked at him calmly, nonplussed, even if his heart sped up. 

“You wanna keep that up?” he asked darkly, with a glint in his eye. “I can throw you over my knee right now if you’d like.” He looked down the path. “There might be people coming.” His gaze slipped to Hux. “I could let them come as I spanked you, let them see your pretty little ass all lit up in red.” This he whispered into Hux’s ear. Hux couldn’t hear anyone, but he didn’t exactly want that enough to keep provoking Kylo. He glared, silent. Kylo smiled. 

“Your choice,” he said, tone low.

Hux stayed silent.

“Answer me, Hux.”

Hux glared at him. He couldn’t be serious. 

_“Now!”_ Kylo barked.

“No!” Hux cried automatically, even though right now all he did want was to be thrown over Kylo’s knee - at least then they’d be touching. He just didn’t want anyone to— 

“No _what?”_

“No, sir,” Hux said, wilting. Kylo looked at him, satisfaction and hunger in his features. There was silence that lasted for a few beats before Kylo leaned in and kissed his cheek. Hux’s eyes opened wide in surprise and his cheek burned. 

He just caught a glimpse of Kylo’s smile before they were walking again. He kept up a little more this time, staying close to Kylo even as his energy continued to flag - he was nervous about others on the trail now, even if he knew Kylo’d been bluffing. He must have been. 

They went for another half an hour, Hux trying to keep up and Kylo occasionally tugging at the rope, making him wonder when it would be too much for his neck to take. It already hurt from the constant rubbing. And he was thirsty now too. 

Kylo had been taking drinks from a water bottle in his pack for the last hour and a half, but the knight hadn’t offered any to him, and Hux didn’t want to ask for any. He knew the man was doing it on purpose, to push him to ask for it, to make their little game seem more real. As if he were a slave or an animal or a pet. 

“Kylo,” he said, trying not to sound plaintive. 

“Mmhmm?” Kylo asked without stopping. Hux flushed angrily.

“Can we please stop?” He forced the words past his teeth, attempting to stay calm. “I… can I have some water? Please.” He put on his most displeased face he could, to hide his annoyance. 

He didn’t want Kylo to stop their excursion, of course. He knew he could put an end to it at any moment, but he wanted it to continue. His frazzled nerves were all a part of that. He had a feeling Kylo was taking them in circles just to tire him out, to get him to his breaking point. 

Kylo stopped, turning back to him and looking him over. He nodded then and Hux glared. 

“Yes, that’s fine. Come here.” 

Hux huffed but went as Kylo took the water bottle from his pack. 

“Kneel.”

Hux blinked. “What? In the _dirt?_ ” 

Even before Hux said it he knew what he was getting himself into if he did. But he was tired and angry and wanted Kylo to _do_ something, preferably _to_ him. He regretted it only marginally when Kylo looked surprised, and then darkly pleased. He swallowed heavily. Kylo clipped the bottle to his hip and took the rope in hand, drawing it taut. 

“Come here, pet,” he said, his tone switching to one used for a dog. Hux went as Kylo tugged him forward. “Kneel,” he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Hux yelped as Kylo jerked the rope down suddenly, forcing him to his knees. Kylo crouched down after him a moment later, leaning in close as he took the bottle from his hip again. 

“You’re going to pay for that, pet,” he whispered in his ear. Hux swallowed, shaking before Kylo brushed the side of his face with the back of his hand. Despite himself, Hux leaned into the touch, but then there was a water bottle in front of his face. 

“Drink,” Kylo said firmly, and Hux wasn’t completely sure this wasn’t some kind of trap, but after an impatient huff from Kylo, he took the tip in his mouth, and sucked. He drank quietly, too thirsty to care that Kylo was currently some approximation of _pissed_ at him. Though he had a feeling that Kylo wasn’t.. _really_.. angry at him. 

The water felt incredible on his parched throat. After too short a time, however, Kylo took the bottle back. Hux exhaled tensely, expecting it.

Kylo put the canteen away, and then threaded his hand through Hux’s hair. Hux whined and pushed into his hand slightly, feeling his guard drop.

“Good boy,” Kylo said softly. 

Hux sighed, and then Kylo stood back up and looked around.

Hux watched him. They were in a small clearing, the ground so walked on it was basically dirt. The greenery above created shade dappled with sunlight. 

Hux watched him, confused, but remained silent. 

“Come here,” Kylo said finally, taking his lead and drawing them up to a fat, smooth tree. And then Hux realized.

“Kylo… ”

“Hux, no more talking unless you want me to gag you.” 

Hux shut his jaw with a click, making a frustrated noise. Kylo smiled at him, and glanced around the tree. He did an inspection of the conifer and then Hux went pliant as Kylo took the back of his neck and drew him forward. He made a small noise as Kylo pressed him up front-first against the tree.

“Stay still.” 

Hux winced and ground his teeth, the bark scratching at his stomach and pushing the metal cage into him. He whined, dropping his head against the massive tree. His cheek and belly laid against the bark as Kylo worked the knots binding his wrists together. 

“Keep them here,” Kylo said when they were free, keeping Hux’s wrists crossed behind his back.

Hux hummed in acknowledgement. He sighed as Kylo put the rope away and brought out a different one. This one he could tell was longer and slightly thinner, though still just as durable. He grit his teeth.

Just as he expected, Kylo took his right wrist and tied the rope into a single-column tie around it. 

“Stay,” he said again, pushing Hux’s head down slightly against the wood. Hux huffed at the manhandling, a shiver rolling up his spine, but stayed still as Kylo took the rope and walked around the tree. It tugged until his arm was flat against the bark, and then Kylo was back around at his left, taking his other wrist and pulling it gently. He kept pulling until Hux winced, taut at both sides.

“That alright?” he asked. Hux nodded, humming the affirmative. It was tight but not too tight. 

“Good boy,” Kylo said again, petting his cheek. Hux pulled away. Kylo huffed a quiet laugh, and tied his wrist the same as the other. Hux winced. The position wasn’t bad but it was still uncomfortable as he was pressed into the bark, his boots planted for balance where they could around the wide roots. 

Next, Kylo took another long coil of rope from the depths of his pack, taking it and tying one end around Hux’s boot. Hux whined. 

He didn’t really want Kylo to do that, though he was unable to say so out loud. Not like Kylo would listen to him anyway. Though along with his instinctual plea for freedom came the image of him in his head, tied to a tree and unable to get away. He flushed, leaning against the bark and feeling the constriction of the cage as his cock tried to harden again and was pinched back. _Fuck._

Kylo laughed softly and tied the rope tight. He went around to Hux’s other boot and took it in his hands as he might the hoof of a stallion. Hux jerked at Kylo’s hands on him but calmed when Kylo rubbed his leg before typing the rope around the leather, pulling it tight. Hux whined at the pressure around his ankles. He could barely move now. He certainly couldn’t go anywhere if he wanted to. Kylo could fuck him right now and nothing would stop him. 

Hux squeezed his hands into fists, shifting and tensing against the bonds to test them. He felt deliciously secure. He sighed, a pleasant buzzing filling his head. 

It was then that he felt a hand on his hip. He bucked back into the touch.

“You’re okay,” Ren said, two hands on his hips. Hux leaned against the tree helplessly and Kylo rubbed his hands up and down his back, over his sides and up to his neck. He squeezed his neck once, making Hux dizzy, before kissing him, gently, and pressing up against him. Hux nearly keened when he stepped away. 

He watched dazedly as Kylo went to his pack again and took out a black piece of fabric. 

_Oh, no_. 

He made a face but didn’t resist or complain when Kylo tied the strip of fabric over his eyes. He couldn’t help the whimper that came though when his vision was taken from him. He pressed his forehead to the bark in frustration and shook his head after Kylo had tied it firmly around the back. It didn’t budge. He relaxed slightly, too. 

“Good boy….” Kylo said gently, then, stroking his back and his hair. Hux pushed back into the touches as much as he was able, savouring the feel of Kylo’s large, warm hand on his skin and in his hair. 

Kylo took Hux’s neck and squeezed, making him shiver. 

“Going to give you some more water now,” Kylo said. 

Hux nodded, swallowing, and pressed his cheek to the tree. He squirmed, and then Kylo was tilting his head up with three fingers. He obediently kept his head there when Kylo let go, and then there was a rustle and his hand was back, and the tip of the plastic water bottle was at his lips again. He grasped it between his teeth and sucked, getting his fill finally and appreciating Kylo’s hand gently cradling his neck as he drank. He shifted in his bonds, tensing as a few drops of water ran down his chin.

“Good boy,” Kylo murmured, his thumb rubbing at the nape of his neck. Hux shivered, knowing what a sight he made, and that Kylo was probably even more aroused now, the bastard. He would be too if the damnable metal device on his cock wasn’t adamantly and painfully preventing it. 

He probably drank half of it before he was finished, opening his mouth to take a breath. He swallowed when Kylo took it away, and a moment later flinched when his thumb ran over his chin, getting the water that had spilled, and pushed into his mouth. Hux sucked, cleaning Kylo’s probably dirty thumb. He sucked well, swirling his tongue around the digit.

“Stop,” Kylo said, and Hux froze, eyebrows drawing together. With one thumb on his molars, Kylo’s other hand came up and pushed his lips back on the other side, exposing his canines and the rest of his teeth. Hux’s exhaled shortly through his nose, lips pulling back in distaste. But he stayed still as Kylo moved his lips back to examine his teeth, moving his head around with his other fingers on his jaw as he did so. 

“You have beautiful teeth,” Kylo remarked. Hux made a vague noise, trying not to get too turned on at being inspected like an animal. The cage pinched and he wilted. He mewled, squirming and annoyed but desperately turned on at not being able to get hard. 

Kylo took his hands away and Hux whimpered, until they came to rest on his hips. He made a low noise, shifting back, wanting Kylo against him. 

_Please,_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t be sure how serious Kylo had been about his threat to gag him. He whined and squirmed. Kylo chuckled low and Hux nearly felt tears at his eyes, but then, mercifully, Kylo pressed close, holding his sides. Hux whimpered, sighing. He could feel how hard Kylo was through his pants, his erection stiff against him. He swallowed, fighting a bit of discomfort - but even _that_ was arousing, and he moaned and sighed as Kylo squeezed him tighter.

“Can you feel me behind you?” Kylo whispered into his ear. Hux flushed a deep red and bit his lip. He ground his hips back against Kylo’s erection almost instinctively, wanting to make his dom happy and to feel more of him. Kylo let out a throaty sigh, scraping his nails along Hux’s ribs. Hux bit his lip and took several deep breaths through his nose. 

Kylo took his neck roughly and pulled his head back onto his shoulder, trapping him close. Hux cried out, and then hummed in pleasure, sighing back as much as he could with the rope still digging into his wrists and keeping his boots planted firmly on the forest floor. Kylo rubbed his stomach gently, his nipples. He pinched a quickly hardening nub and Hux bucked, crying out. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

“Should get you some piercings,” Kylo said, low and rough into his ear. Hux shuddered. “Would you like that?” he asked, rolling the nub between his finger. Hux sobbed, and nodded. “Would you? Right. Here.” He pinched the nub again, making Hux cry out and push his face into Kylo’s neck. Hux nodded frantically. To be honest he hadn’t really thought about actually getting nipple piercings. He’d never gotten anything pierced in his life, but now, with Kylo’s fingers dragging pleasure out of him like this - he moaned at the arousing image. 

“We would talk more about it first, of course, but, they would look so good on you, babe.” Hux shivered at the pet name. “And they would _feel_ even better.”

Hux nearly cried Kylo’s name, sobbing raggedly against him and clenching his jaw. Kylo took Hux’s other nipple and began to abuse them together. Hux rutted back against him, helpless to his baser instincts as Kylo pinched and squeezed and scraped and swirled his fingers around the sensitive buds. His cock had tried to get erect several times, and each time the pain was enough to stifle any arousal. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was extremely difficult with Kylo’s hands on him, leaving him in a state of delicious agony. 

He moaned when the rough treatment was almost too much, and then finally Kylo stopped, settling his hands on his sides. Hux took deep breaths, calming. He whimpered, loose in Kylo’s grasp as his dom rubbed him gently. 

“You look so fuckable, pet,” Kylo murmured, and Hux couldn’t help but snort gently. Kylo didn’t fuck him _too_ often, but every time he made sure that he absolutely wanted it, of course. Or, anyway, Hux had his safeword which made him feel safer about it. It was a bit uncomfortable and strange for him sometimes, but it could be pleasurable, and it certainly drove Kylo crazy, which pleased Hux. 

And, despite everything, he actually did like to be taken roughly from behind, to be ambushed and tied up and gagged and blindfolded while Kylo had his way with him. That way at least he couldn’t back out without thinking his safeword loudly in his mind, which was good. He had every opportunity to say no when Kylo took him, but was also restrained enough for it to be a deeply satisfying experience. He enjoyed being used. It made him feel wanted and loved and appreciated, as well as giving him powerful, incredible feelings of helplessness. 

He loved laying there while Kylo fucked him, fantasizing that he was a poor slave with no choice in the matter, being fucked raw for pleasure and breeding by his strong, powerful master. Hux swallowed further arousal down. Now probably wasn’t the time to be fantasizing about Kylo fucking him into a mattress. 

Kylo chuckled. “You love that one, don’t you, pet?” he purred into his ear, his hands wandering down to his pubic hair. Hux flushed cherry red, though he hadn’t for a second forgotten that Kylo could and did read his mind nearly every hour of every cycle. He knew Kylo would hear him. He nodded faintly, knowing that even if he was able to vocalize anything his voice would probably crack anyway. 

Kylo reached the cage and Hux stiffened, though not in fear or pain. Kylo’s lips turned into his neck and he kissed him softly while taking the metal surrounding his cock in his hands. Hux inhaled, mouth open as Kylo held him, weighed him, brushed his thumbs against his scrotum. His balls tightened at the treatment. And then Kylo’s fingertips slipped through the metal bars on the cage to brush at his sensitive head. Hux cried out sharply, bucking back as his cock filled and squeezed against the metal, painfully and nearly instantly stopping his arousal in its tracks. He sobbed desperately, shoulders falling loose. He simultaneously hated and _loved_ how controlled he was, how fully Kylo held the reins of his pleasure, allowing or denying it at his will. It robbed the fight in him, making him pliant and sated, and happy to relinquish control. In the end, that was what he needed the most.

Teeth scraping at his skin, Kylo grinned against his neck, biting him at the semi-faded mark on his shoulder that he refreshed on a semi-regular basis. Hux moaned, head falling to the side to give Kylo access to the mark, _his_ mark on _him_ marking him as his property. He whimpered as Kylo bit down, the feeling of his dom’s teeth digging roughly into his shoulder muscles like an aphrodisiac. It hurt, but he craved the pain. 

Holding him close once more, Kylo kissed him tenderly underneath his jaw. Hux tried not to _melt_ , but it was difficult. He whimpered when Kylo released him, unable to help himself. He stopped just short of calling out, suddenly shivering as the cool breeze of the evening air kissed his skin. 

“I’m not going far, pet,” Kylo said, sensing his anxiety, or dipping into his head to see it. Hux huffed, but listened closely, trying to calm himself when he heard Kylo’s boots crunch the leaves underneath. He bit his lip. He didn’t want to be left alone like this.

_I’m right here_ , Kylo said to him, and Hux would have probably had to sit down if he weren’t tied to a tree. He leaned against the bark, swallowing hard. 

It was only a few minutes later when Kylo came back, though it seemed like ages. 

“I’m back,” he said, putting a hand on Hux’s shoulder and kissing the other one. But then Hux heard a swish, and he stiffened. He leaned against the tree and bit his lip, squeezing his cheeks as if he could possibly get away from what Ren was about to do to him. 

There was a light brushing sensation against his ass. He stiffened. Leaves. On a branch. A switch. 

He moaned, and Kylo tapped it light against him again. 

“Do you like this one?” he asked. 

Hux debated whether or not to answer, considering Kylo’s threat earlier. 

“Not really,” Hux said, realizing as he said it what he’d done. 

The threat Kylo had made hadn’t been a firm one, but still. It didn’t matter _how_ or _when_ he’d said it. Kylo hummed, coming up to him, and Hux’s flushed, dropping his head down. 

“Hey now,” Kylo said, tilting his head up. Hux swallowed. “What did I say about talking?” 

“...That I shouldn’t,” he said softly.

“That’s right,” Kylo said, putting one hand on his bare hip. “Now. Do you _want_ to be gagged?” 

Hux made another face. “No, I don’t—” He swallowed. He hated this. He hated asking for this. “No.” He did, but he didn’t _really_ want to act out to get it, and he didn’t want to ask for it either. 

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked, sweet as honey. 

“Yes,” Hux hissed, showing his teeth. 

_Please gag me_ , he couldn’t help but broadcast, though it was slightly unintentional and he hissed as soon as he’d done it. 

“Say it,” Kylo said, close to him.

Hux flushed, turning his head away.

_No._

Kylo slapped his ass and Hux jerked and cried out in surprise.

“How much do you want this?” Kylo demanded. Hux whimpered and pulled at the bonds, pushing into the tree and fisting his hands. He was exhausted and frustrated and he was _not_ going to beg Kylo Ren to gag him. 

Kylo slapped him again and he yelped indignantly, his ass stinging. 

“This isn’t going to end unless you ask me for it.” 

He slapped him again, _hard._

Hux whimpered and squirmed as the heat intensified.

“ _Please_ ,” he said between clenched teeth, breathless. “Please.” He sobbed, his ass sore and warm now. “Please,” he whimpered quietly. He did want this to be over, and he wanted— 

“Good boy,” Kylo said, kissing his shoulder and rubbing him, before leaning around to kiss him hard. Hux kissed him back deeply, tired but wanting. He nearly moaned when Kylo pulled away. It was getting chillier out now as the sun dropped lower. It wouldn’t be dark for hours, but…

Kylo was back a moment later, tilting his head up. “Open for me,” he said, and Hux did, whimpering when the deep gag was pushed into his mouth. He sighed into the weight and fullness of it, and then he realized that it was more of a muzzle instead of just a gag when Kylo buckled it around the back, but then also up top and below his chin. He sighed contentedly, the blindfold and the straps around his head creating a pleasant feeling of restriction and security. 

He leaned against the tree, chilly but comfortable, and felt more calm and secure than he had all day. Kylo petted his hair through the straps and he leaned into the touch.

_Thank you_.

_You look beautiful when it’s on._

Hux flushed red, but didn’t feel the need to turn his head away, instead pulling at the ropes that bound him and, when he found no give, relaxing. 

There came the sound of leaves being stripped off the sturdy branch that Kylo held, presumably, and Hux shivered. Kylo gently tapped the bare switch against his now warm ass. He tensed away from it, biting down on the gag. 

“Now,” Kylo started. “This is going to happen because _why?_ ”

Hux swallowed, wondering if—

“Answer me...” Kylo said, in warning and to set out the rules. 

_Because I didn’t kneel when you asked me to. Because I… rudely… questioned your authority so you might… punish me._

The words came unbidden in his head, the idea of a punishment - a _fun_ one anyway - like an aphrodisiac in his head. He wasn’t sure, however, exactly which way this one was going to go. 

“You were _deliberately_ disrespectful. You could have done what I asked, and asked me _politely_ later for what you wanted. Instead, you sought my anger.”

_I didn’t—_

The first strike snapped red-hot against his sensitive flesh and he cried out, though it came out muffled against the gag. His breathing came heavy. 

_I didn’t want you to be angry,_ Hux thought softly, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. _I just..._

Kylo exhaled. “No. I know you didn’t,” he said. “But you were disrespectful to me, even if you just wanted some attention. You wanted me to punish you. But I don’t want you to act out if you want attention. I want you—” Here he came up right behind Hux, almost touching his sweaty back, “—to _ask for it._ Is that clear?”

Hux nodded. 

_Yes. Yes, okay._

“ _What_ are you going to do next time?”

_Ask if I want attention and not act out to get it._

“Exactly,” Kylo said, hitting him five times in quick succession. Hux keened, his ass stinging. He squeezed his cheeks together and tried not to shift too much against the bark that was beginning to make his chest sore. 

“And if I ask you to do something, it’s because I’ve assessed the situation and have decided on a course of action that I deem the most fitting. You can _question_ my decisions, and ask me _politely_ about them, but I will _not—”_ Here he whipped the sturdy rod through the air, getting Hux’s thighs this time. Hux whined, jerking. “ _—tolerate—_ ” another hit, lower down this time, “ _—rudeness—_ ” _slap!_ “ _—is—_ ” _whack!_ “ _—that—_ ” _crack! “_ — _clear.”_

Hux howled, nodding as tears managed to wet the blindfold. He took several hiccupping sobs and then swallowed hard, managing to get a few indistinct vocalizations out. “ _Mm-hmm_ ,” he got through the gag. His entire backside was on fire and he knew if the ropes hadn’t been holding him up he probably would have collapsed to the ground. He shook, thoughts jumbled and chaotic and _utterly apologetic._ A mess of _sorry sorry sorry_ and _please, i’m sorry, kylo, please_ whirling around in his head. 

Embarrassingly though, his cock had strained against the cage more than once. He took a deep breath as it wilted again and moaned softly as his arousal was taken from him. He swallowed hard and sniffed, cock sore and aching in its confines. He swallowed shakily, and then Kylo was up next to him, one hand on his back, smoothing up and down comfortingly. 

“There now, we’re done. You’re done. Shhh, shhhh, you’re alright.”

Hux blinked back tears, which were coming harder now, wetting the blindfold. He tried to keep his sobs quiet but it became more difficult by the second. Something about the bindings and the cool air and being so exposed while being admonished had gotten to his head. It was getting harder to breathe just through his nose, making him start to hyperventilate. 

He sobbed, unable to stop since he’d started. It had all been fine, he’d been fine, and then, the crashing waves of guilt and humiliation had hit him like bricks and caved in his careful control. Kylo’s tone, his disappointment, combined with the strength of the lashes, had suddenly knocked down his defenses. He knew Kylo cared about him, of course he did, and they had done this before. But suddenly he suddenly felt like he had let Kylo down in the worst possible way, even though he knew it wasn’t true. 

_Ky_ , Hux pleaded vaguely, exhausted and misty and afraid. His nose was going to stuff up, and then he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Kylo was there, he could tell, though his ears were ringing. He was there and had been there, whisking away his sweat and rubbing him gently, seemingly in slow motion, but then finally Hux was aware that his bonds had suddenly fallen away, and Kylo was holding him in his arms and helping him down.

The gag was out and the blindfold was off in seconds, Kylo’s Force manipulation probably helping, before Kylo pulled him into his arms. Hux sobbed loudly, mucus and tears running down his face. Kylo wiped it away with the blindfold. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, it’s okay, I’m here, you’re safe,” he whispered, squeezing him.

Hux took deep, watery breaths, trying to calm himself as he gripped Kylo’s shirt. He registered dimly that he was on Kylo’s lap now, in his arms, and his legs and tender backside were still on fire, but didn’t burn as much as he thought they would have. 

“I’m healing you,” Kylo said quietly into his ear, one hand on his head, squeezing him. Hux sniffed, whimpering quietly as his headache started to make itself known. He winced, and no sooner than he’d had the thought than Kylo had brushed the hair out of his face with one hand and held a water bottle to his lips in the other. He took Hux’s chin and tilted it up, holding him steady while he pressed the tip to his lips. Hux turned his head away, pulling out of Kylo’s loose grip.

“No, I don’t want—”

Kylo squeezed him with his elbow and grabbed his head again, pulling it back. Hux hiccupped in Kylo’s firm hold, squirming.

“Drink,” Kylo ordered firmly, and Hux whimpered, still crying intermittently, but took the tip of the bottle between his teeth and drank, too tired to do otherwise and grateful for the direction. The water was blessedly cool, and Kylo didn’t let him stop until he’d drank at least half of it. When he was finished he felt sloshy and full, and his headache had abated. He sighed, leaning into the comforting, warm circle of Kylo’s arms again, trying to get away from the chill. Kylo held him firmly though gently, rocking him steadily and rubbing his back. 

“There, you’re alright,” Kylo whispered into his hair, kissing his head. 

His ass hurt less now and at some point Kylo had draped the spare jacket over him. That helped him feel warmer, though chills still shook his body and another bout of sobs wracked through him. He hated himself but he just couldn’t stop crying.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry,_ he keened in his head, directing his thoughts at Kylo. 

“Shhh, shhhh,” Kylo said, holding him close and petting him. “It’s alright. Just cry, it’s alright. You did _so well_ , Hux. And everything’s forgiven now, okay? We’re good.” A small towel had appeared and Hux cried into it, trying to get a grip on himself. It was good to hear the praise, and it calmed him somewhat, but he still felt exhausted. 

_I don’t know what happened_ , he thought vaguely, utterly unable to verbalize anything. _One second I was fine and then…_

“This is perfectly normal, Hux. You’re just going through subdrop. Everyone has one from time to time. Just relax. I’m here and you’re alright and you were so good for me. You were perfect.”

Hux sighed, relaxing. He wanted to be good for Kylo. He wanted his acceptance and praise and love. He swallowed, just wanting to sleep. He coughed and swallowed, shuddering - he felt sweaty and sticky and a mess. He sighed deeply and whimpered, leaning further into Kylo. 

“Can we go now?” he asked in a small voice. He just wanted to rest, and maybe have a bath and some food. 

“Yes, of course we will,” Kylo said, running his hand through Hux’s hair and making a pleased shudder run through him. “Here, okay now just hold on, alright,” he said gently, getting them up. Hux stood on shaky legs, clutching the jacket to his shoulders and feeling embarrassed that he was still basically naked. “It’s alright, just give me a second. I brought some of your clothes here.”

He was back in a second with underwear and soft pants. He got Hux’s socks and boots off, and then paused, eyes on the cage. He looked up. “Do you want me to take it off?” he asked, and Hux flushed. 

“Um. No thank you. I like it on. I want it on.” He gave Kylo a small smile, and Kylo gave him a tired, understanding one back. He held Hux’s sides and kissed his belly, making him whimper and put two hands in Kylo’s hair for balance. Kylo laughed, kissing him more and making him sigh. 

When he was dressed, Hux felt much more human and stable. He sighed when Kylo kissed him, softly on the lips.

Kylo got their things all packed up again and then scooped Hux up before he could protest.

“Kylo—!” he cried weakly, but scrambled to grab onto Kylo’s neck. He swallowed hard and relaxed, too exhausted to fight. He curled in closer to Kylo, nuzzling into his neck, and let himself be carried through the forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, you can find my other similar kylux fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/works?fandom_id=5407051) ;) Comments are always welcome <3 & come chat with me about kylux on my tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) ^w^


End file.
